In an environment in which musicians hold rehearsals or recording sessions, or for general live performances and/or live recording, one or more mixers may be utilized to capture one or more audio signals of one or more musicians, vocalists, or other audio sources. Capturing the perfect mix may involve painstaking effort and/or skill on the part of the musician or engineer generating the mix. Furthermore, each musician or performer may desire to have his or her own personal mix that is unique to the other musicians or performers, for example when monitoring one's own personal performance in a band relative to the performance of the other musicians or performers. For multiple subsequent rehearsals, recording sessions or performances, a great deal of effort and time may be involved to recreate that unique, personal mix again which may detract from valuable time that could have otherwise been spent on the actual performance.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.